beelzebubfandomcom-20200223-history
Hidetora Tōjō
Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 211, Page 7 |race = Human |age = 18-19, 21 (2 years later) |birthday = August 6 |horoscope =Leo |height = 188 cm (6'2") |gender = Male |eyes = Black |hair = Red |blood type = |affiliation = Tōhōshinki Tatsumi OgaBeelzebub Manga: Chapter 211, Page 18 |prev affiliation = |occupation = Student Carnival Booth Operator Street Food Vendor Construction Worker Knight |prev occupation = |base of operations = Ishiyama High School |prev base of operations = Saint Ishiyama Academy |status = Alive |relatives = |anime debut = Episode 12 |manga debut = Chapter 15 |seiyū = Tomokazu Seki (Japanese teenager) Ayahi Takagaki (Japanese child) Yuri Lowenthal (English teenager) Grant Palmer (English (child)) |gallery = No }} is a third-year student of Ishiyama High School and a member of the Tōhōshinki, where he is widely considered to be the group's strongest member. He often works part-time jobs during and consequently misses classes often during the day. Though never stated, his work status and quality along with his constant high wages due to it indicate that he is also quite well off like other characters. Appearance Tōjō is usually seen wearing a tucked in collared shirt but will also wear his school uniform on occasion. His hair is a reddish-orange color that's pushed back out of his face. He is extremely muscular and usually stands at least a head taller over most of the other characters. He also bears some kind of scar on the right side of his forehead; whether this is plot-related or just an attempt of the author's to highlight the numerous fights in which he has participated in, currently, unknown. He usually had a Zebul Mark on his left shoulder to be just like his mentor, until then, his left arm shoulder mark awakened with No. 4 mark additionally. Personality Tōjō usually behaves very calm, much different from the usual delinquents that frequent Ishiyama High. Having a good control over his own emotions and being known to be very bottled up: no one knows what he is really thinking at the moment. But the most striking part of his personality is his love for good fights - a trait that he shares with Oga. When the opportunity to face a worthy opponent arises, Tōjō will think very little about any kind of consequences that his actions may provoke, something that becomes obvious during his first bout against Izuma. During his fights with Oga, he is shown to be laughing and enjoying the battle while everyone around is worried and has been called a monster and beast by the likes of Oga and Kunieda due to his sheer physical prowess. He also respects strong fighters, especially Zenjuro Saotome and Oga. Another thing he also shares with Oga in terms of personality is his lack of intellect and focus on more passive matters, being more interested on resolving any kind of problem he has to face with his own bare hands. He is also fond of cute things and little animals, like cats or even Baby Be'el - when they first met and has a very caring and kind personality under normal situations. Tojo is exceedingly laid back (belying his true ferocity) and is often unresponsive to things that seem abnormal. He is shown to be more worried about his part-time jobs than any other thing due to the fact that he works incredibly hard and earns pretty high. He is also described as a good guy by normal standards and helped other students after the destruction at Ishiyama High. Plot Tōhōshinki Arc He is first introduced as the main antagonist in the Ishiyama Arc. He was known as the strongest delinquent in the school. He was raised in what he called a "Garbage Dump City" and he was constantly bullied by the grown-ups but he was saved by Zenjūrō Saotome. This caused Tōjō to look up to Saotome and become strong like him. At some point, he copied Saotome's royal seal in the form of a tattoo in order to resemble him. Tōjō would eventually become the strongest of Ishiyama High and would be tired of not finding a strong opponent to test his mettle. One day while he was working at a beach house preparing yakisoba, he was attacked by a large number of delinquents identified by Shōji as the area's local gangs named the Demons, the Catapults, and the Bureimen. Tōjō would "destroy" all his attackers since the attack cost him his job at the beach house, something he commented was difficult to find, leaving a track of almost 200 meters of destruction. Later Shōji and Kaoru will arrive to see how Tōjō was doing. Tōjō would wonder if he will ever be able to find someone on his level and they will comment to him about the first year who defeated the other three Tōhōshinki. Tōjō would get excited after hearing that Oga defeated Kunieda. During this time, Be'el would get a severe case of royal fever and would sever his link with Oga. While wandering in the streets Tōjō, who was leaving his job at a carnival booth, would find him and because of his similarities with Oga, Baby Be'el would stick to Tōjō, with Tōjō commenting that he is going to keep him, much to the chagrin of Shōji. While Oga and Furuichi went to look for Baby Be'el, they ended up in the river-bed as that was where he first found Be'el. Tōjō with Be'el and Shōji were there. A fight ensued, and with Tōjō commenting that Oga was just like him. Oga demanded to know how Tōjō found Be'el in the first place. Tōjō answered honestly that he found Be'el roaming the streets. He then took a few jabs at Oga's terrible parenting skills. Be'el was set to be the prize of the fight, and Oga was quickly beat to the point where he succumbed to serious injuries. Oga took the upper hand, catching him off guard until he noticed the zebub spell's contract on Tōjō's arm. Tōjō sent Oga flying and afterward took Be'el and left the scene. Later that day he accompanied Kaoru to the library, where he would tell Kaoru about his fight with Oga. While the two were leaving they will come across a now rehabilitated Kanzaki and Himekawa, although Tōjō will not recognize them and Kaoru will have to remember him, much to the upset of Kanzaki and Himekawa. They will accuse Tōjō of stealing their underlings and while the latter said that the only way to resolve it with a fight, Kaoru would stand in front of Tōjō, and will defeat Kanzaki and Himekawa, commenting they are not even worth to challenge Tōjō. At some point, all the delinquents of Ishiyama High, with the exception of Shiroyama, Natsume, and Red Tail, approached Tōjō and asked to become his underlings. Tōjō, in order to get rid of them and make things a bit more interesting, would tell them to come to Ishiyama High at night. That night, Kaoru and Shōji would meet with Tōjō at the school grounds where he was preparing a fireworks exhibition for Baby Be'el, hoping that the fireworks will cheer him up. When asked where he got them, he says that he borrowed them from his workplace, a thing Shōji compared to stealing. Shōji and Kaoru would wonder why all the delinquents are in the school by that time, and Tōjō will reveal that he invited them because only the last man standing will become the King of Ishiyama High. He will then lit the fireworks and to then welcome Oga who just made his way through the school following the fireworks. When the two meet, Tōjō reveals he figured out that Oga's the father of Be'el. He inquires to return it, stating that perhaps a fight over him would be more suitable. Oga states his relation to Be'el being more caring and out of friendship, then going to say that it is up to Be'el to decide. Baby Be'el now recovered returns to Oga. Tōjō happy to see that Baby Be'el is happy again, urges Oga to begin their fight. The fight between the two was full of complacent blows and rigorous hits. Oga had Tōjō on the ropes momentarily and intended to land a strong hit to his midsection. However, Tōjō repelled the attack and made a blitz behind Oga with a killing blow in mind. Oga dodges and sidesteps him and returns to Be'el's location. Lamia, who was looking at the last of Tōjō's fireworks accidentally fires it in direction of Tōjō, Oga and Be'el. Be'el feeds Oga some power, and the contracting Zebub spell is generated destroying the firework. Oga tells Be'el to stay away from the fight, this includes his help with any zebub spell or magic of any kind. Be'el realizes this, and he sinks his power back to himself. Tōjō continues the fight, commenting on how Oga was becoming stronger and stronger, and gives Oga a final kick in the stomach, declaring himself the winner. Unknown to him, Oga planned this as a means to get bind him and engage a suplex-type move, crushing Tōjō. Completely exhausted Tōjō remembers his past and how Saotome always told him that it was not about strength but about what you protect. Declaring Oga the winner and the owner of Hishiyama High, everyone starts celebrating Oga's victory, but the latter interrupts everything by commenting on his deformed arm bulked with an excess of magic from Be'el, much to the surprise and disgust of everyone, including Tōjō. Oga then would release all the excess through his arm. The blast would destroy the Ishiyama High school. After the explosion Tōjō, despite all the injuries from his fight with Oga, would carry everyone to safety and then call an ambulance. Saint Ishiyama High Arc Because Oga destroyed Ishiyama High, a vast majority of the delinquents from Ishiyama were relocated to its sister school, Saint Ishiyama Academy. The people relocated included Oga, Furuichi, the Tohoshinki, their subordinates, and the MK5. The group was relocated for the time being as there were no other alternatives, but the students of Saint Ishiyama were displeased by the presence of the delinquents. Oga and the others were immediately targeted and subsequently harassed for the most part of their time at Saint Ishiyama. Their presence was monitored through rotations, and the other students avoided the Ishiyama High refugees. Tōjō would not give a lot of importance to this and after school will go to his new part-time job as a construction worker. While there he would be called by Shōji to "come to school" because there was an important fight. Tōjō would misunderstand this and go to the ruins of Ishiyama High instead. After rushing to Saint Ishiyama, Tōjō arrives to fight and withstands Miki's attack to fight Izuma but is dissuaded when Nanami asks them to call the cops if they want a fight. The next day, Tōjō's name along with everyone who was present for the fight are put on the suspension list, except the Rokkisei, but are given a chance if they defeat them at a volleyball game during the festival. After being tricked into playing, Tōjō leaves the training to go to his part-time job as a street food vendor, there he met a just defeated Oga, and the two has a match. The day of the festival arrives and the volleyball match begins. After having a rough time, but after their victory, the school is attacked by one of Oga's old enemies. Tōjō stays in the sidelines and watches how Miki moves to fight the opponents and is at first overwhelmed, Oga, realizing that Miki can't take them all on by himself, joins in the fight. The others go after the enemies holding people hostage. At the end of the festival, Ishiyama is accepted as part of the school. Prince En Arc Akumano Academy Arc During Oga's fight with the pillars at the Akumano Academy, Tōjō was found sleeping in a small room. Oga had a little chat with him after he wakes up. According to him, he was the one that helped in building the Akumano Academy because he did that because paid was really high. He asks Oga to fight him since it has been a while since they have fought each other. Their conversation is suddenly interrupted by two pillars who yell at them for making them wait. Tōjō is enraged by this so he takes them out simultaneously by punching them in their faces. After a little chit-chat with the pillar heads, he directs Oga to go to a makeshift staircase that will lead him to the higher floors to save Hilda saying he will fight two head pillars of Behemoth. He is soon cut by a supersonic sword around the shoulder area. Tōjō manages to break the sword with his bare fist. After realizing Toujou's strength the two head pillars then team up against him. He shows up later on the roof to fight against Jabberwock, saying he defeated one of the Head Pillars and letting one of the hooks. He fought for a while but was defeated by Jabberwock. Lying on the floor he distracted Jabberwock long enough for Oga to beat him. In the end, the school was burnt by Master En and he thought that all of his hard work was no use at all. Hero Show Arc Mobichi Arc While sitting on his chair, Tōjō leans back and sees a commotion outside.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 171, Page 13 Tōjō then gets up and makes way for the hallways, stepping out from the crowds and presenting himself at the front. He is impressed with Furuichi's apparent hidden strengths and requests a fight from him. When Furuichi begins moping over something, Tōjō notes that he suddenly looks weak. Nonetheless, he continues to just look at Furuichi and wait for him to respond.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 171, Pages 15-19 After some waiting, he says that he will be coming at Furuichi.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 172, Page 3 He charges at Furuichi and directs a punch toward his face, which is unexpectedly blocked with a single hand. Tōjō's fist is then clenched hard; afterward, his body is easily lifted up in the air. However, Tōjō manages to counter beforehand with a jump before anything else. With his feet facing the ceiling, he stomps his feet into the reinforced brick and buries himself ankle-deep, allowing him to throw Furuichi across the ceiling. However, his fist is still clenched and he receives the same attack. This second attack, however, leaves Tōjō bloodied and defeated on the ground moments later, clearly defeated.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 172, Pages 4-12 Later, Tōjō reappears by the river where he finds Furuichi. He says that their fight is not over and tells Furuichi to continue it.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 175, Pages 15-16 As several of his peers suddenly begin appearing around him, Tōjō sees a quartet of bald teenagers and asks whether they will be getting in his way;Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 175, Pages 18-19 despite their responses, he ends up taking them down.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 176, Page 1 Afterward, he watches as Furuichi apologizes repeatedly to him and then as Kanzaki and Himekawa bury him in a man-sized hole. Tōjō eventually pulls him out and berates his fellow Tōhōshinki for their bullying, especially to an injured person, though he then darkly asks that Furuichi would not be able to continue their fight in his situation. He is then told from Lamia that Furuichi is undergoing treatment which Tōjō understands.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 176, Pages 1-3 Saint Saint X'mas Arc He partners up with his old friend Shizuka Nanami Return to Ishiyama High School Arc Tōjō has continued to work on rebuilding Ishiyama High School as per his part-time job. One day, he and a fellow construction worker notice a man buried into the concrete wall of one of the buildings. Tōjō pleasantly tells his co-worker that the sight brings in a stronger essence of the original high school back to the place.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 187, Page 19 On his first day back at Ishiyama, he is confronted by a group of other delinquents.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 188, Page 19Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 192, Page 13 However, according to Jinno, nothing appears to have went wrong and Tōjō managed to go to work later on.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 192, Page 14 Several days later, while it is snowing heavily, Tōjō goes to meet up with Himekawa after he calls him out for a fight. He is told by Himekawa that he has decided to join leagues with a person known as Takamiya. Unfamiliar with the name, Tōjō inquires who he is, only to be told that such stupidity would result in his downfall. With that said, Himekawa reveals a glowing tattoo on the underside of his arm, which astonishes Tōjō. The two teenager's fight quickly commences; despite Tōjō being able to deal heavy damage on Himekawa, even knocking out several of his front teeth, he is left defeated and bleeding badly in the snow.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 202, Pages 13-19 He receives medical treatment for his injuries sometime later. Tōjō ends up recuperating quickly within a short amount of time.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 203, Page 6 Tōjō is later taken out to the tennis courts where he plays a tiring match against Oga, which apparently resulted in him vomiting blood afterwards.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 211, Pages 8-10 Towards the end of the match, he tells his classmates that he believes that Himekawa has truly decided to join Takamiya. While having a drink later with Furuichi, Tōjō states that the King's Crest on Himekawa's arm is proof that he is no longer their ally, revealing that he has been informed of the King's Crest already. He then begins lamenting over the fact that he lost because he "let his guard down".Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 203, Pages 6-7 Late in the night, Tōjō enters the school buildings within Ishiyama High School where he finds Oga and Takamiya. Tōjō launches a sneak attack behind Takamiya and deals a heavy punch against him, smashing the first-year through the reinforced brick wall next to him and sending him into the next room.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 208, Pages 18-19 Tōjō then greets Oga and declares that he will be participating in the battle;Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 208, Page 9 however, he then angrily asks Oga who is responsible for destroying the school that he had just built. He is told that Takamiya is responsible and angrily turns to the first-year, who tells him not to interfere especially since he was recently defeated by Himekawa. Despite the insulting words, Tōjō simply informs Takamiya of the hard labor that he has his fellow construction workers went through to build the school's five buildings and that fights should be taken outside; moreover, he is not the same as when he last fought Himekawa. Nonetheless, Tōjō is pleased to see that the first-years are still strong. He then realizes that the students from the "Teddy Bear Academy" have also been involved in a fight and that Furuichi has also been taken down; upon seeing Furuichi, however, Tōjō comically freaks out over his wounds and blood loss, wondering whether he is actually dead.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 209, Pages 1-7 After yelling for some time, Tōjō is hit on the side of the head by Takamiya though it fails to affect him; nonetheless, the attack convinces Tōjō that Takamiya "killed" Furuichi and goes in to attack him. He is angered further by a callous remark from Takamiya during their brief brawl which prompts him to try sending Takamiya across the planet seven and a half times. Tōjō then charges in to punch the first-year.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 209, Pages 8-12 However, he is convinced to stop fighting when Oga informs him that Furuichi can still be saved from death. Tōjō listens to Oga's explanation of the recent events regarding Furuichi. Ultimately, Tōjō admits that he does not understand much of the details, though he concludes that he will need to defeat all of the Fallen Angels before sunrise so that Furuichi can be saved; with that in mind, he leaves to find Takamiya's subordinates, but not before telling Oga to send the respective leader "seven and a half circuits" for him.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 209, Pages 12-14 Tōjō runs through throughout the rest of the school, searching for Furuichi's "soul". He eventually finds himself in a restroom where he begins screaming for Furuichi in a toilet and an empty roll of toilet paper; distraught, he leaves and declares loudly that he will send a large quantity of food to Furuichi if he does not appear to him, including pizza and pork bowls, though the thought eventually ends up making him feel hungry. As he runs, Tōjō ends up heading past a classroom with an actual piece of Furuichi's "soul".Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 210, Pages 4-5 After some running, Tōjō comes across Yasaka and Sally. Physically exhausted, he heavily states that he has finally found Furuichi. He then tells the two members of the Fallen Angels that he will split them both in half.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 210, Pages 18-19 He later engages in combat against the two delinquents. Tōjō attacks Yasaka with an elbow that is subsequently blocked. Shortly afterwards, Tōjō sees Sally approach him from behind and dodges the attack, only to then be restrained by the other third-year while still distracted, then be punched hard in the stomach afterwards; however, Tōjō is then released and matched up against Sally alone while Yasaka observes the two from afar.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 211, Pages 5-7 While Tōjō faces Sally, Yasaka comments on the former's loss to Himekawa some days before which angers Tōjō. Tōjō explains that he has been training extensively in the past few days and elaborates on it, though it is simply the day when he played tennis against Oga. After explaining, which he tops off with a confident smile on his face, Tōjō suddenly sees Furuichi's face pop up in Sally's mouth and yell at him; seeing this, Tōjō realizes that he has eaten Furuichi's "soul". After he has confirmed it for himself, Tōjō then states that he will punch Sally hard enough so that he regurgitates the "soul" within him.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 211, Pages 8-11 Tōjō and Sally then begin their one-on-one match. Sally initially overpowers Tōjō, until the latter then rebuffs his opponent's attack, even proceeding to grasp Sally's knuckles and punch him hard in the gut; upon landing the punch, he successfully forces out Furuichi's "soul" from Sally. He then tells Sally that they are not in the same league and that his King's Crest is merely his handicap; with that said, his left bicep, fully exposed after his jacket's left sleeve suddenly shreds into pieces, now reveals a King's Crest marked by the number 4. Tōjō quickly spots the new tattoo and notes that the "bruise" has been bothering him since that day of tennis.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 211, Pages 13-19 He then goes to check out the piece of Furuichi's "soul" and remarks that it is creepy how it can evidently speak out to him. However, he is then told that it is "Creepichi", one of the six parts of Takayuki Furuichi, who then mentions the other five; hearing all of their names displeases Tōjō by how lowly Furuichi can think of himself. Tōjō then asks why Furuichi why a "lump" now appears instead of an actual physical manifestation of his own head, as it was previously with Sally, which he is then explained about.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 212, Pages 4-5 Tōjō then hears a commotion outside and sees that several of his classmates from Saint Ishiyama Academy have come to help. Seeing them, he smiles happily,Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 212, Page 6 especially towards Jinno.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 212, Page 9 However, he then turns back his attention to Yasaka and suggests that they start fighting.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 212, Pages 9-10 Tōjō later notices his King's Crest glowing with power.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 214, Page 6 Afterwards, both third-years then have their fight with each other; after a bloody battle, which leaves both heavily bruised, Tōjō ends up defeated. His lifeless body lays limp on the ground with splatters of blood near his face.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 215, Page 18 However, despite his grievous injuries, Tōjō forces himself up to face Yasaka once more, refusing to let himself lose to another member of the Fallen Angels.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 216, Page 1 Tōjō eventually brings himself to deal a strong attack to Yasaka, remarking that he can finally feel the power of the King's Crest, despite the fact that he is not even using it. He then looks down at his opponent as the latter struggles not to cough.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 216, Pages 13-15 Outside, Tōjō then sees the night being illuminated over Ishiyama.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 218, Page 1 He ends up watching the fight between Oga and Takamiya in the poolside until the very end, where he is then approached by Aoi. Tōjō tells her to look down at the poolside to see the outcome of the fight.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 219, Page 16 America Arc Following the massive conflict within Ishiyama, Tōjō goes back to his construction job to help rebuild the high school again. While fixing up the windows, he is praised for his hard work by a senior employee, humbling Tōjō. Suddenly, they see the windows in a classroom below break violently, leaving both men speechless.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 225, Page 7 Powers & Abilities Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: He has the best physical strength and resilience as well as combat skills of all students of Ishiyama High and Saint Ishiyama and even surpassing that of Oga and Izuma themselves and is the strongest and most powerful of all known humans (including contracted, demonic and normal ones) after Zenjuro Saotome and Ittosai Kunieda. His fighting style lacks finesse and relies on his brute strength and speed similar to Oga. Tojo has shown to be the strongest of the Toushinki, able to fight on equal grounds with Tatsumi Oga if not with slight superiority. He is an immediate threat to anyone he faces and has shown a strong willingness to fight, even at the expense of his own body. His main adversary thus far has been Oga, and although he does show a certain amount of respect for him, it is clear that the battles they share are the only things that matter to him. After his fight against Graffel, Saotome teaches him how to fight against demons. Saotome implied that he is rapidly catching up to Oga after his own training. His strength caused Yinglong and Yata to wonder whether he really was a human without any contract and forced them to team up against him which proved to be still fruitless as he defeated both Pillar Heads without getting seriously injured. Also prior to most of his fights in the series except the second one with Oga, he had been working hard all day indicating that during all of his fights he was never at his full strength despite overwhelming demons, Oga and give Izuma an even fight and later on hurt Graphel badly which further indicates his superiority in terms of physical prowess. Immense Endurance: He appears to possess an incredible amount of vitality and stamina, as he was able easily to take a full blow from Miki without so much as flinching (the same move was able to bring Oga to his knees). When fighting against Graffel, Tōjō fought back against the demon only using his instincts to damage and fight back against the demon to which Graphel acknowledged him to be slightly stronger than Izuma. His strength can now easily be considered equal (or greater) to that of Oga and Kaname Izuma (using full-on demonic power) due to him not being fazed by Takamiya's and Graffel's attacks (the same moves that Oga and Izuma were respectively helpless against). Immense Strength: He has the best physical strength and resilience as well as combat skills of all students of Ishiyama High and Saint Ishiyama and even surpassing that of Oga and Izuma themselves and is the strongest and most powerful of all known humans (including contracted, demonic and normal ones) after Zenjuro Saotome and Ittosai Kunieda. After doing his own training for the war Tojo has become considerably stronger. He took out two pillars with ease, each with one punch, and broke Yata's supersonic sword in an instant. Not long after, even with Oga using Super Milk Time when they tag-teamed to defeat Jabberwock they were both utterly destroyed and Oga ended up doing the same to Jabberwock when he used the Father Switch hinting that there might be a greater difference in Tojo's and Oga's strength than first thought. This is proven more so when Furuichi easily defeats Tojo while Jabberwock controlled him. Though Jabberwock used his true strength due to him being contracted in his fight with Tojo, and not in his battle with Oga. Also prior to most of his fights in the series except the second one with Oga, he had been working hard all day indicating that during all of his fights he was never at his full strength despite overwhelming demons, Oga and give Izuma an even fight and later on hurt Graphel badly which further indicates his superiority in terms of physical prowess. Enhanced Speed: Tojo has also improved the speed of his attacks greatly and Yota claimed that Tōjō's punch was faster than his supersonic sword. Quotes *(To Tatsumi Oga) "Fufu, this is good. I can see it in your eyes: you're just like me. You've just been dying for a chance to see what you're really made of, right? But all of the people around you, they're all nothin' but weaklin's. There ain't anybody for you to go all out against. That's how I am! Come at me however you want!!"''Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 26, Pages 10-11 *(To Takayuki Furuichi in reference to his fight with Oga) ''"Hey, you. Tell him for me: "it was fun"."''Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 27, Page 14 *(To Hajime Kanzaki and Tatsuya Himekawa) ''"Hmph, well, it doesn't matter. If you've got a problem, then we'll settle it with fists."''Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 30, Page 8 *(To Shōji Aizawa and Kaoru Jinno) ''"Who cares if it's half-assed? Whether it was or wasn't, this is the kind of school we're in. Gather all the guys and let them fight: the last one standing is the boss. Everyone will agree with that."''Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 32, Pages 14-15 *(To himself, in reference to Zenjūrō Saotome) ''"A world where power is everything. A world where the weak are trampled on and crushed. That's why I... prayed to get stronger. To be strong like him."Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 37, Page 2 *(To the Rokkisei and Tatsumi Oga) "So... which one is my dance partner? You? Or you? Or is it you? Yeah... I guess so. Well, since I really can't choose, how about you all come at me together!"''Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 60, Pages 4-5 *(To Tatsumi Oga) ''"What the hell was that? I didn't feel a thing! You've gotten a lot weaker you know that? I don't know where you got this dumb idea about finishing moves from, but what's necessary... is good ol' physical strength!!"''Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 68, Page 11 *(To Yata and Yinglong) ''"I thought I had powered up considerably, but... I guess the saying is true. "There is always someone better". That was pretty cool. This is why I can't stop fighting."Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 133, Pages 16-17 Trivia * His name closely resembles that of , Prime Minister of Japan during World War II. * His nickname is "Tora" (by Jinno, Shizuka, and Saotome) meaning Tiger. This is a play off the eastern mythology of the Tiger and the Dragon, two extremely powerful creatures. Oga plays his opposite, the Dragon. * In the anime, it reveals that he and Shizuka know each other because he frequently visited the Nanami Hospital as a child, which is owned by Shizuka's father. She joins him in a fight one day, hitting a thug in the back of the head who was about to slam a metal crowbar onto Tojo's head, and the two win but end up getting scolded by the doctor later.Beelzebub Anime: Episode 40 References Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Tōhōshinki Category:Ishiyama High School Category:Saint Ishiyama Academy